folditfandomcom-20200222-history
Distance Maps
Below shows 3D Images of many proteins (copied from http://www.rcsb.org) along-side their corresponding Distance and Contact Maps (made at http://nanohub.org/resources/contactmaps using each protein's *.pdb file). Most proteins were chosen to represent different classes within the SCOPe database (http://scop.berkeley.edu). SCOPe classes a to j are natural proteins and peptides. Ones in class k are designed proteins. Each 3D Image below uses a color scheme in which low-numbered residues are blue while high-numbered residues are red. Some images come from NMR ensembles and so show multiple strands of the same protein with the same coloring but slightly different conformations. Each Distance Map below shows the Cα-Cα distance between every pair of amino acids in the protein as a two-dimensional matrix of shaded pixels. Dark pixels represent close pairs of residues. Light pixels represent distant pairs of residues. Low-numbered residues are in the lower left. High-numbered residues are in the upper right. Images labeled "Distance Map 1" show the 1st conformation from an NMR ensemble in which the same protein exists in multiple slightly-different conformations. Each Contact Map below shows the Cα-Cα distance between every pair of amino acids in the protein as a two-dimensional matrix of shaded pixels. Black pixels represent pairs of residues less than 8 Angstroms apart. White pixels represent pairs of residues at least 8 Angstroms apart. Low-numbered residues are in the lower left. High-numbered residues are in the upper right. Images labeled "Contact Map 1" show the 1st conformation from an NMR ensemble in which the same protein exists in multiple slightly-different conformations. If all the images below were scrambled, could you use your pattern-recognition skills to pick which ones went together? See http://memorize.com/distance-and-contact-maps to find out! =SCOPe Class a - All alpha proteins= 3QM9_bio_r_500.jpg|3QM9 (SCOPe Family a.1.1.2) 3QM9.jpg|3QM9 - Distance Map 3QM9ca8a.jpg|3QM9 - Contact Map 1C75_bio_r_500.jpg|1C75 (SCOPe Family a.3.1.1) 1C75.jpg|1C75 - Distance Map 1C75ca8a.jpg|1C75 - Contact Map 2KK0_asym_r_500.jpg|2KK0 (SCOPe Family a.4.3.1) 2KK0-1of20.jpg|2KK0 - Distance Map 1 2KK0ca8a-1of20.jpg|2KK0 - Contact Map 1 2KKO_asym_r_500.jpg|2KKO (SCOPe Family a.4.5.0) 2KKO-1of20.jpg|2KKO - Distance Map 1 2KKOca8a-1of20.jpg|2KKO - Contact Map 1 1OAI_bio_r_500.jpg|1OAI (SCOPe Family a.5.2.3) 1OAI.jpg|1OAI - Distance Map 1OAIca8a.jpg|1OAI - Contact Map 1SBX_bio_r_500.jpg|1SBX (SCOPe Family a.6.1.4) 1SBX.jpg|1SBX - Distance Map 1SBXca8a.jpg|1SBX - Contact Map 4NPD_bio_r_500.jpg|4NPD (SCOPe Family a.8.1.1) 4NPD.jpg|4NPD - Distance Map 4NPDca8a.jpg|4NPD - Contact Map 1BAL_asym_r_500.jpg|1BAL (SCOPe Family a.9.1.1) 1BAL-1of56.jpg|1BAL - Distance Map 1 1BALca8a-1of56.jpg|1BAL - Contact Map 1 2LQI_asym_r_500.jpg|2LQI (SCOPe Family a.12.1.1) 2LQI-1of20.jpg|2LQI - Distance Map 1 2LQIca8a-1of20.jpg|2LQI - Contact Map 1 1AUM_asym_r_500.jpg|1AUM (SCOPe Family a.28.3.1) 1AUM.jpg|1AUM - Distance Map 1AUMca8a.jpg|1AUM - Contact Map 2EZW_asym_r_500.jpg|2EZW (SCOPe Family a.31.1.1) 2EZW-1of18.jpg|2EZW - Distance Map 1 2EZWca8a-1of18.jpg|2EZW - Contact Map 1 3IM3_asym_r_500.jpg|3IM3 (SCOPe Family a.31.1.1) 3IM3.jpg|3IM3 - Distance Map 3IM3ca8a.jpg|3IM3 - Contact Map 3IM4_bio_r_500.jpg|3IM4 (SCOPe Family a.31.1.1) 3IM4.jpg|3IM4 - Distance Map 3IM4ca8a.jpg|3IM4 - Contact Map 2BCA_asym_r_500.jpg|2BCA (SCOPe Family a.39.1.1) 2BCA.jpg|2BCA - Distance Map 2BCAca8a.jpg|2BCA - Contact Map 1BR4_asym_r_500.jpg|1BR4 (SCOPe Families a.39.1.5, b.34.3.1, & c.37.1.9) 1BR4.jpg|1BR4 - Distance Map 1BR4ca8a.jpg|1BR4 - Contact Map 1BKR_bio_r_500.jpg|1BKR (SCOPe Family a.40.1.1) 1BKR.jpg|1BKR - Distance Map 1BKRca8a.jpg|1BKR - Contact Map 1F6V_asym_r_500.jpg|1F6V (SCOPe Family a.49.1.1) 1F6V-1of20.jpg|1F6V - Distance Map 1 1F6Vca8a-1of20.jpg|1F6V - Contact Map 1 1AEP_asym_r_500.jpg|1AEP (SCOPe Family a.63.1.1) 1AEP.jpg|1AEP - Distance Map 1AEPca8a.jpg|1AEP - Contact Map 1RSS_bio_r_500.jpg|1RSS (SCOPe Family a.75.1.1) 1RSS.jpg|1RSS - Distance Map 1RSSca8a.jpg|1RSS - Contact Map 1OAG_bio_r_500.jpg|1OAG (SCOPe Family a.93.1.1) 1OAG.jpg|1OAG - Distance Map 1OAGca8a.jpg|1OAG - Contact Map 1D2T_asym_r_500.jpg|1D2T (SCOPe Family a.111.1.1) 1D2T.jpg|1D2T - Distance Map 1D2Tca8a.jpg|1D2T - Contact Map 1AH7_asym_r_500.jpg|1AH7 (SCOPe Family a.124.1.1) 1AH7.jpg|1AH7 - Distance Map 1AH7ca8a.jpg|1AH7 - Contact Map 1H9F_asym_r_500.jpg|1H9F (SCOPe Family a.140.1.1) 1H9F-1of10.jpg|1H9F - Distance Map 1 1H9Fca8a-1of10.jpg|1H9F - Contact Map 1 1UZC_asym_r_500.jpg|1UZC (SCOPe Family a.159.2.1) 1UZC-1of23.jpg|1UZC - Distance Map 1 1UZCca8a-1of23.jpg|1UZC - Contact Map 1 1NY9_asym_r_500.jpg|1NY9 (SCOPe Family a.181.1.1) 1NY9-1of10.jpg|1NY9 - Distance Map 1 1NY9ca8a-1of10.jpg|1NY9 - Contact Map 1 1IZM_asym_r_500.jpg|1IZM (SCOPe Family a.199.1.1) 1IZM.jpg|1IZM - Distance Map 1IZMca8a.jpg|1IZM - Contact Map 2HKV_asym_r_500.jpg|2HKV (SCOPe Family a.213.1.2) 2HKV.jpg|2HKV - Distance Map 2HKVca8a.jpg|2HKV - Contact Map 2OU6_asym_r_500.jpg|2OU6 (SCOPe Family a.213.1.2) 2OU6.jpg|2OU6 - Distance Map 2OU6ca8a.jpg|2OU6 - Contact Map 1U84_bio_r_500.jpg|1U84 (SCOPe Family a.230.1.1) 1U84.jpg|1U84 - Distance Map 1U84ca8a.jpg|1U84 - Contact Map 3NFT_asym_r_500.jpg|3NFT (SCOPe Family a.250.1.1) 3NFT.jpg|3NFT - Distance Map 3NFTca8a.jpg|3NFT - Contact Map 2QVJ_asym_r_500.jpg|2QVJ (SCOPe Family a.260.1.1) 2QVJ.jpg|2QVJ - Distance Map 2QVJca8a.jpg|2QVJ - Contact Map 2PEK_asym_r_500.jpg|2PEK (SCOPe Family a.280.1.1) 2PEK.jpg|2PEK - Distance Map 2PEKca8a.jpg|2PEK - Contact Map 2Z44_asym_r_500.jpg|2Z44 (SCOPe Family a.280.1.1) 2Z44.jpg|2Z44 - Distance Map 2Z44ca8a.jpg|2Z44 - Contact Map 2KQ5_asym_r_500.jpg|2KQ5 (SCOPe Family a.298.1.1) 2KQ5-1of21.jpg|2KQ5 - Distance Map 1 2KQ5ca8a-1of21.jpg|2KQ5 - Contact Map 1 3V6P_bio_r_500.jpg|3V6P (SCOPe Family a.298.1.1) 3V6P.jpg|3V6P - Distance Map 3V6Pca8a.jpg|3V6P - Contact Map Back to Top =SCOPe Class b - All beta proteins= 1A7O_bio_r_500.jpg|1A7O (SCOPe Family b.1.1.1) 1A7O.jpg|1A7O - Distance Map 1A7Oca8a.jpg|1A7O - Contact Map 1B4R_asym_r_500.jpg|1B4R (SCOPe Family b.1.3.1) 1B4R-1of20.jpg|1B4R - Distance Map 1 1B4Rca8a-1of20.jpg|1B4R - Contact Map 1 2JXM_asym_r_500.jpg|2JXM (SCOPe Families b.6.1.1 & i.4.1.1) 2JXM-1of20.jpg|2JXM - Distance Map 1 2JXMca8a-1of20.jpg|2JXM - Contact Map 1 2JNZ_asym_r_500.jpg|2JNZ (SCOPe Family b.7.3.0) 2JNZ-1of20.jpg|2JNZ - Distance Map 1 2JNZca8a-1of20.jpg|2JNZ - Contact Map 1 3FT1_asym_r_500.jpg|3FT1 (SCOPe Family b.7.3.0) 3FT1.jpg|3FT1 - Distance Map 3FT1ca8a.jpg|3FT1 - Contact Map 4IAU_bio_r_500.jpg|4IAU (SCOPe Family b.11.1.0) 4IAU.jpg|4IAU - Distance Map 4IAUca8a.jpg|4IAU - Contact Map 1AOL_bio_r_500.jpg|1AOL (SCOPe Family b.20.1.1) 1AOL.jpg|1AOL - Distance Map 1AOLca8a.jpg|1AOL - Contact Map 1BR4_asym_r_500.jpg|1BR4 (SCOPe Families a.39.1.5, b.34.3.1, & c.37.1.9) 1BR4.jpg|1BR4 - Distance Map 1BR4ca8a.jpg|1BR4 - Contact Map 1DJ7_bio_r_500.jpg|1DJ7 (SCOPe Families b.34.4.3 & g.36.1.1) 1DJ7.jpg|1DJ7 - Distance Map 1DJ7ca8a.jpg|1DJ7 - Contact Map 2PU9_bio_r_500.jpg|2PU9 (SCOPe Families b.34.4.3, c.47.1.1, & g.36.1.1) 2PU9.jpg|2PU9 - Distance Map 2PU9ca8a.jpg|2PU9 - Contact Map 2L15_asym_r_500.jpg|2L15 (SCOPe Family b.40.4.5) 2L15-1of10.jpg|2L15 - Distance Map 1 2L15ca8a-1of10.jpg|2L15 - Contact Map 1 2RCF_bio_r_500.jpg|2RCF (SCOPe Family b.40.15.1) 2RCF.jpg|2RCF - Distance Map 2RCFca8a.jpg|2RCF - Contact Map 2Z9H_bio_r_500.jpg|2Z9H (SCOPe Family b.40.15.1) 2Z9H.jpg|2Z9H - Distance Map 2Z9Hca8a.jpg|2Z9H - Contact Map 4JVZ_bio_r_500.jpg|4JVZ (SCOPe Family b.40.15.1) 4JVZ.jpg|4JVZ - Distance Map 4JVZca8a.jpg|4JVZ - Contact Map 4JW0_bio_r_500.jpg|4JW0 (SCOPe Family b.40.15.1) 4JW0.jpg|4JW0 - Distance Map 4JW0ca8a.jpg|4JW0 - Contact Map 4N8F_bio_r_500.jpg|4N8F (SCOPe Family b.40.15.1) 4N8F.jpg|4N8F - Distance Map 4N8Fca8a.jpg|4N8F - Contact Map 1DC9_bio_r_500.jpg|1DC9 (SCOPe Family b.60.1.12) 1DC9.jpg|1DC9 - Distance Map 1DC9ca8a.jpg|1DC9 - Contact Map 2HO2_bio_r_500.jpg|2HO2 (SCOPe Family b.72.1.1) 2HO2.jpg|2HO2 - Distance Map 2HO2ca8a.jpg|2HO2 - Contact Map 1UCS_bio_r_500.jpg|1UCS (SCOPe Family b.85.1.1) 1UCS.jpg|1UCS - Distance Map 1UCSca8a.jpg|1UCS - Contact Map 1RZ2_bio_r_500.jpg|1RZ2 (SCOPe Family b.100.1.1) 1RZ2.jpg|1RZ2 - Distance Map 1RZ2ca8a.jpg|1RZ2 - Contact Map 1NYO_asym_r_500.jpg|1NYO (SCOPe Family b.118.1.1) 1NYO-1of38.jpg|1NYO - Distance Map 1 1NYOca8a-1of38.jpg|1NYO - Contact Map 1 1DG4_asym_r_500.jpg|1DG4 (SCOPe Family b.130.1.1) 1DG4-1of20.jpg|1DG4 - Distance Map 1 1DG4ca8a-1of20.jpg|1DG4 - Contact Map 1 1SO9_asym_r_500.jpg|1SO9 (SCOPe Family b.146.1.1) 1SO9-1of30.jpg|1SO9 - Distance Map 1 1SO9ca8a-1of30.jpg|1SO9 - Contact Map 1 1ZVC_asym_r_500.jpg|1ZVC (SCOPe Family b.159.1.1) 1ZVC.jpg|1ZVC - Distance Map 1ZVCca8a.jpg|1ZVC - Contact Map 4AKM_asym_r_500.jpg|4AKM (SCOPe Family b.180.1.1) 4AKM.jpg|4AKM - Distance Map 4AKMca8a.jpg|4AKM - Contact Map 4E0E_asym_r_500.jpg|4E0E (SCOPe Family ?) 4E0E.jpg|4E0E - Distance Map 4E0Eca8a.jpg|4E0E - Contact Map Back to Top =SCOPe Class c - Alpha and beta proteins (a/b)= 1H16_asym_r_500.jpg|1H16 (SCOPe Family c.7.1.1) 1H16.jpg|1H16 - Distance Map 1H16ca8a.jpg|1H16 - Contact Map 1LA1_bio_r_500.jpg|1LA1 (SCOPe Family c.8.5.1) 1LA1.jpg|1LA1 - Distance Map 1LA1ca8a.jpg|1LA1 - Contact Map 1IO0_bio_r_500.jpg|1IO0 (SCOPe Family c.10.1.1) 1IO0.jpg|1IO0 - Distance Map 1IO0ca8a.jpg|1IO0 - Contact Map 1OQA_asym_r_500.jpg|1OQA (SCOPe Family c.15.1.3) 1OQA-1of15.jpg|1OQA - Distance Map 1 1OQAca8a-1of15.jpg|1OQA - Contact Map 1 1KMI_asym_r_500.jpg|1KMI (SCOPe Families c.23.1.1 & h.4.11.1) 1KMI.jpg|1KMI - Distance Map 1KMIca8a.jpg|1KMI - Contact Map 1BR4_asym_r_500.jpg|1BR4 (SCOPe Families a.39.1.5, b.34.3.1, & c.37.1.9) 1BR4.jpg|1BR4 - Distance Map 1BR4ca8a.jpg|1BR4 - Contact Map 2QI9_bio_r_500.jpg|2QI9 (SCOPe Families c.37.1.12, c.92.2.2, & f.22.1.1) 2QI9.jpg|2QI9 - Distance Map 2QI9ca8a.jpg|2QI9 - Contact Map 4R9U_bio_r_500.jpg|4R9U (SCOPe Families c.37.1.12 & f.22.1.1) 4R9U.jpg|4R9U - Distance Map 4R9Uca8a.jpg|4R9U - Contact Map 2BZL_bio_r_500.jpg|2BZL (SCOPe Family c.45.1.0) 2BZL.jpg|2BZL - Distance Map 2BZLca8a.jpg|2BZL - Contact Map 2HSH_bio_r_500.jpg|2HSH (SCOPe Family c.47.1.1) 2HSH.jpg|2HSH - Distance Map 2HSHca8a.jpg|2HSH - Contact Map 2PU9_bio_r_500.jpg|2PU9 (SCOPe Families b.34.4.3, c.47.1.1, & g.36.1.1) 2PU9.jpg|2PU9 - Distance Map 2PU9ca8a.jpg|2PU9 - Contact Map 1WOU_bio_r_500.jpg|1WOU (SCOPe Family c.47.1.16) 1WOU.jpg|1WOU - Distance Map 1WOUca8a.jpg|1WOU - Contact Map 1DTD_bio_r_500.jpg|1DTD (SCOPe Families c.56.5.1 & g.30.1.1) 1DTD.jpg|1DTD - Distance Map 1DTDca8a.jpg|1DTD - Contact Map 4EB5_bio_r_500.jpg|4EB5 (SCOPe Families c.67.1.0 & d.224.1.0) 4EB5 Distance Map.jpg|4EB5 - Distance Map 4EB5ca8a.jpg|4EB5 - Contact Map 4EB7_bio_r_500.jpg|4EB7 (SCOPe Families c.67.1.0 & d.224.1.0) 4EB7.jpg|4EB7 - Distance Map 4EB7ca8a.jpg|4EB7 - Contact Map 4R5F_asym_r_500.jpg|4R5F (SCOPe Family c.67.1.0) 4R5F.jpg|4R5F - Distance Map 4R5Fca8a.jpg|4R5F - Contact Map 4KT7_bio_r_500.jpg|4KT7 (SCOPe Family c.68.1.0) 4KT7distmap.jpg|4KT7 - Distance Map 4KT7ca8a.jpg|4KT7 - Contact Map 2ZWI_asym_r_500.jpg|2ZWI (SCOPe Family c.87.1.0) 2ZWI.jpg|2ZWI - Distance Map 2ZWIca8a.jpg|2ZWI - Contact Map 1QGO_bio_r_500.jpg|1QGO (SCOPe Family c.92.1.2) 1QGO.jpg|1QGO - Distance Map 1QGOca8a.jpg|1QGO - Contact Map 1IUQ_bio_r_500.jpg|1IUQ (SCOPe Family c.112.1.1) 1IUQ.jpg|1IUQ - Distance Map 1IUQca8a.jpg|1IUQ - Contact Map 2NX2_bio_r_500.jpg|2NX2 (SCOPe Family c.129.1.2) 2NX2.jpg|2NX2 - Distance Map 2NX2ca8a.jpg|2NX2 - Contact Map 3CGW_asym_r_500.jpg|3CGW (SCOPe Family c.143.1.1) 3CGW.jpg|3CGW - Distance Map 3CGWca8a.jpg|3CGW - Contact Map 3DNF_bio_r_500.jpg|3DNF (SCOPe Family c.155.1.1) 3DNF.jpg|3DNF - Distance Map 3DNFca8a.jpg|3DNF - Contact Map Back to Top =SCOPe Class d - Alpha and beta proteins (a+b)= 135L_bio_r_500.jpg|135L (SCOPe Family d.2.1.2) 135L.jpg|135L - Distance Map 135Lca8a.jpg|135L - Contact Map 2VB1_bio_r_500.jpg|2VB1 (SCOPe Family d.2.1.2) 2VB1.jpg|2VB1 - Distance Map 2VB1ca8a.jpg|2VB1 - Contact Map 2FHT_bio_r_500.jpg|2FHT (SCOPe Family d.9.1.1) 2FHT.jpg|2FHT - Distance Map 2FHTca8a.jpg|2FHT - Contact Map 1BB8_asym_r_500.jpg|1BB8 (SCOPe Family d.10.1.1) 1BB8-1of25.jpg|1BB8 - Distance Map 1 1BB8ca8a-1of25.jpg|1BB8 - Contact Map 1 2LI5_asym_r_500.jpg|2LI5 (SCOPe Family d.15.1.3) 2LI5-1of19.jpg|2LI5 - Distance Map 1 2LI5ca8a-1of19.jpg|2LI5 - Contact Map 1 1A70_bio_r_500.jpg|1A70 (SCOPe Family d.15.4.1) 1A70.jpg|1A70 - Distance Map 1A70ca8a.jpg|1A70 - Contact Map 2ZW1_bio_r_500.jpg|2ZW1 (SCOPe Family d.15.7.1) 2ZW1.jpg|2ZW1 - Distance Map 2ZW1ca8a.jpg|2ZW1 - Contact Map 3E8P_bio_r_500.jpg|3E8P (SCOPe Family d.38.1.0) 3E8P.jpg|3E8P - Distance Map 3E8Pca8a.jpg|3E8P - Contact Map 1VEH_asym_r_500.jpg|1VEH (SCOPe Family d.52.8.1) 1VEH-1of20.jpg|1VEH - Distance Map 1 1VEHca8a-1of20.jpg|1VEH - Contact Map 1 3S7R_asym_r_500.jpg|3S7R (SCOPe Family d.58.7.1) 3S7R.jpg|3S7R - Distance Map 3S7Rca8a.jpg|3S7R - Contact Map 2L3M_asym_r_500.jpg|2L3M (SCOPe Family d.58.17.0) 2L3M Distance Map.jpg|2L3M - Distance Map 2L3Mca8a-1of20.jpg|2L3M - Contact Map 1 1CPZ_asym_r_500.jpg|1CPZ (SCOPe Family d.58.17.1) 1CPZ-1of20.jpg|1CPZ - Distance Map 1 1CPZca8a-1of20.jpg|1CPZ - Contact Map 1 1KP6_bio_r_500.jpg|1KP6 (SCOPe Family d.58.25.1) 1KP6 - Distance Map.jpg|1KP6 - Distance Map 1KP6ca8a.jpg|1KP6 - Contact Map 4GVB_bio_r_500.jpg|4GVB (SCOPe Family d.58.25.1) 4GVB.jpg|4GVB - Distance Map 4GVBca8a.jpg|4GVB - Contact Map 1PF5_asym_r_500.jpg|1PF5 (SCOPe Family d.79.1.1) 1PF5.jpg|1PF5 - Distance Map 1PF5ca8a.jpg|1PF5 - Contact Map 1CQU_asym_r_500.jpg|1CQU (SCOPe Family d.100.1.1) 1CQU-1of18.jpg|1CQU - Distance Map 1 1CQUca8a-1of18.jpg|1CQU - Contact Map 1 1CYO_bio_r_500.jpg|1CYO (SCOPe Family d.120.1.1) 1CYO.jpg|1CYO - Distance Map 1CYOca8a.jpg|1CYO - Contact Map 2MOB_asym_r_500.jpg|2MOB (SCOPe Family d.137.1.1) 2MOB-1of15.jpg|2MOB - Distance Map 1 2MOBca8a-1of15.jpg|2MOB - Contact Map 1 1KEH_bio_r_500.jpg|1KEH (SCOPe Family d.153.1.2) 1KEH.jpg|1KEH - Distance Map 1KEHca8a.jpg|1KEH - Contact Map 1DY1_bio_r_500.jpg|1DY1 (SCOPe Family d.169.1.5) 1DY1.jpg|1DY1 - Distance Map 1DY1ca8a.jpg|1DY1 - Contact Map 3EPU_asym_r_500.jpg|3EPU (SCOPe Family d.198.1.0) 3EPU.jpg|3EPU - Distance Map 3EPUca8a.jpg|3EPU - Contact Map 1TR4_asym_r_500.jpg|1TR4 (SCOPe Family d.211.1.1) 1TR4-1of20.jpg|1TR4 - Distance Map 1 1TR4ca8a-1of20.jpg|1TR4 - Contact Map 1 2QQ4_asym_r_500.jpg|2QQ4 (SCOPe Family d.224.1.0) 2QQ4.jpg|2QQ4 - Distance Map 2QQ4ca8a.jpg|2QQ4 - Contact Map 2Z7E_asym_r_500.jpg|2Z7E (SCOPe Family d.224.1.0) 2Z7E.jpg|2Z7E - Distance Map 2Z7Eca8a.jpg|2Z7E - Contact Map 4EB5_bio_r_500.jpg|4EB5 (SCOPe Families c.67.1.0 & d.224.1.0) 4EB5 Distance Map.jpg|4EB5 - Distance Map 4EB5ca8a.jpg|4EB5 - Contact Map 4EB7_bio_r_500.jpg|4EB7 (SCOPe Families c.67.1.0 & d.224.1.0) 4EB7.jpg|4EB7 - Distance Map 4EB7ca8a.jpg|4EB7 - Contact Map 4EOE_bio_r_500.jpg|4EOE (SCOPe Family d.248.2.1) 4EOE.jpg|4EOE - Distance Map 4EOEca8a.jpg|4EOE - Contact Map 1V30_bio_r_500.jpg|1V30 (SCOPe Family d.269.1.1) 1V30.jpg|1V30 - Distance Map 1V30ca8a.jpg|1V30 - Contact Map 1XHS_asym_r_500.jpg|1XHS (SCOPe Family d.269.1.1) 1XHS-1of10.jpg|1XHS - Distance Map 1 1XHSca8a-1of10.jpg|1XHS - Contact Map 1 3JUB_asym_r_500.jpg|3JUB (SCOPe Family d.269.1.1) 3JUB.jpg|3JUB - Distance Map 3JUBca8a.jpg|3JUB - Contact Map 3JUC_bio_r_500.jpg|3JUC (SCOPe Family d.269.1.1) 3JUC.jpg|3JUC - Distance Map 3JUCca8a.jpg|3JUC - Contact Map 1UJR_asym_r_500.jpg|1UJR (SCOPe Family d.289.1.1) 1UJR-1of20.jpg|1UJR - Distance Map 1 1UJRca8a-1of20.jpg|1UJR - Contact Map 1 1VAJ_asym_r_500.jpg|1VAJ (SCOPe Family d.309.1.1) 1VAJ.jpg|1VAJ - Distance Map 1VAJca8a.jpg|1VAJ - Contact Map 2BBH_asym_r_500.jpg|2BBH (SCOPe Family d.328.1.1) 2BBH.jpg|2BBH - Distance Map 2BBHca8a.jpg|2BBH - Contact Map 2HSX_asym_r_500.jpg|2HSX (SCOPe Family d.346.1.1) 2HSX.jpg|2HSX - Distance Map 2HSXca8a.jpg|2HSX - Contact Map 3BZS_bio_r_500.jpg|3BZS (SCOPe Family d.367.1.1) 3BZS.jpg|3BZS - Distance Map 3BZSca8a.jpg|3BZS - Contact Map 3FKE_asym_r_500.jpg|3FKE (SCOPe Family d.388.1.1) 3FKE.jpg|3FKE - Distance Map 3FKEca8a.jpg|3FKE - Contact Map Back to Top =SCOPe Class e - Multi-domain proteins (alpha and beta)= 1OC0_bio_r_500.jpg|1OC0 (SCOPe Families e.1.1.1 & g.64.1.1) 1OC0.jpg|1OC0 - Distance Map 1OC0ca8a.jpg|1OC0 - Contact Map 2P74_asym_r_500.jpg|2P74 (SCOPe Family e.3.1.1) 2P74.jpg|2P74 - Distance Map 2P74ca8a.jpg|2P74 - Contact Map 1GWE_asym_r_500.jpg|1GWE (SCOPe Family e.5.1.1) 1GWE.jpg|1GWE - Distance Map 1GWEca8a.jpg|1GWE - Contact Map 2EIY_asym_r_500.jpg|2EIY (SCOPe Family e.17.1.0) 2EIY.jpg|2EIY - Distance Map 2EIYca8a.jpg|2EIY - Contact Map 1O2D_asym_r_500.jpg|1O2D (SCOPe Family e.22.1.2) 1O2D.jpg|1O2D - Distance Map 1O2Dca8a.jpg|1O2D - Contact Map 2D1S_bio_r_500.jpg|2D1S (SCOPe Family e.23.1.1) 2D1S.jpg|2D1S - Distance Map 2D1Sca8a.jpg|2D1S - Contact Map 1GQE_bio_r_500.jpg|1GQE (SCOPe Family e.38.1.1) 1GQE.jpg|1GQE - Distance Map 1GQEca8a.jpg|1GQE - Contact Map 1K8T_asym_r_500.jpg|1K8T (SCOPe Family e.41.1.1) 1K8T.jpg|1K8T - Distance Map 1K8Tca8a.jpg|1K8T - Contact Map 1SR8_bio_r_500.jpg|1SR8 (SCOPe Family e.54.1.1) 1SR8.jpg|1SR8 - Distance Map 1SR8ca8a.jpg|1SR8 - Contact Map 4CDP_bio_r_500.jpg|4CDP (SCOPe Family e.62.1.1) 4CDP.jpg|4CDP - Distance Map 4CDPca8a.jpg|4CDP - Contact Map 3M4I_asym_r_500.jpg|3M4I (SCOPe Family e.78.1.1) 3M4I.jpg|3M4I - Distance Map 3M4Ica8a.jpg|3M4I - Contact Map 1PD1_bio_r_500.jpg|1PD1 (SCOPe Family ?) 1PD1.jpg|1PD1 - Distance Map 1PD1ca8a.jpg|1PD1 - Contact Map Back to Top =SCOPe Class f - Membrane and cell surface proteins and peptides= 3SP7_bio_r_500.jpg|3SP7 (SCOPe Family f.1.4.1) 3SP7.jpg|3SP7 - Distance Map 3SP7ca8a.jpg|3SP7 - Contact Map 1M0K_asym_r_500.jpg|1M0K (SCOPe Family f.13.1.1) 1M0K-1of2.jpg|1M0K - Distance Map 1 1M0Kca8a-1of2.jpg|1M0K - Contact Map 1 2QI9_bio_r_500.jpg|2QI9 (SCOPe Families c.37.1.12, c.92.2.2, & f.22.1.1) 2QI9.jpg|2QI9 - Distance Map 2QI9ca8a.jpg|2QI9 - Contact Map 4R9U_bio_r_500.jpg|4R9U (SCOPe Families c.37.1.12 & f.22.1.1) 4R9U.jpg|4R9U - Distance Map 4R9Uca8a.jpg|4R9U - Contact Map 1OED_bio_r_500.jpg|1OED (SCOPe Family f.36.1.1) 1OED.jpg|1OED - Distance Map 1OEDca8a.jpg|1OED - Contact Map 2BHW_bio_r_500.jpg|2BHW (SCOPe Family f.43.1.1) 2BHW.jpg|2BHW - Distance Map 2BHWca8a.jpg|2BHW - Contact Map 2F1M_asym_r_500.jpg|2F1M (SCOPe Family f.46.1.0) 2F1M.jpg|2F1M - Distance Map 2F1Mca8a.jpg|2F1M - Contact Map 3LNN_asym_r_500.jpg|3LNN (SCOPe Family f.46.1.0) 3LNN.jpg|3LNN - Distance Map 3LNNca8a.jpg|3LNN - Contact Map 1VF7_bio_r_500.jpg|1VF7 (SCOPe Family f.46.1.1) 1VF7.jpg|1VF7 - Distance Map 1VF7ca8a.jpg|1VF7 - Contact Map 4AL0_asym_r_500.jpg|4AL0 (SCOPe Family f.56.1.0) 4AL0.jpg|4AL0 - Distance Map 4AL0ca8a.jpg|4AL0 - Contact Map Back to Top =SCOPe Class g - Small proteins= 1BCG_asym_r_500.jpg|1BCG (SCOPe Family g.3.7.1) 1BCG.jpg|1BCG - Distance Map 1BCGca8a.jpg|1BCG - Contact Map 1CCM_asym_r_500.jpg|1CCM (SCOPe Family g.13.1.1) 1CCM-1of8.jpg|1CCM - Distance Map 1 1CCMca8a-1of8.jpg|1CCM - Contact Map 1 3NIR_bio_r_500.jpg|3NIR (SCOPe Family g.13.1.1) 3NIR.jpg|3NIR - Distance Map 3NIRca8a.jpg|3NIR - Contact Map 1RO3_asym_r_500.jpg|1RO3 (SCOPe Family g.20.1.1) 1RO3-1of20.jpg|1RO3 - Distance Map 1 1RO3ca8a-1of20.jpg|1RO3 - Contact Map 1 2ECH_asym_r_500.jpg|2ECH (SCOPe Family g.20.1.1) 2ECH-1of8.jpg|2ECH - Distance Map 1 2ECHca8a-1of8.jpg|2ECH - Contact Map 1 1AFP_asym_r_500.jpg|1AFP (SCOPe Family g.26.1.1) 1AFP-1of40.jpg|1AFP - Distance Map 1 1AFPca8a-1of40.jpg|1AFP - Contact Map 1 1DTD_bio_r_500.jpg|1DTD (SCOPe Families c.56.5.1 & g.30.1.1) 1DTD.jpg|1DTD - Distance Map 1DTDca8a.jpg|1DTD - Contact Map 1DJ7_bio_r_500.jpg|1DJ7 (SCOPe Families b.34.4.3 & g.36.1.1) 1DJ7.jpg|1DJ7 - Distance Map 1DJ7ca8a.jpg|1DJ7 - Contact Map 2PU9_bio_r_500.jpg|2PU9 (SCOPe Families b.34.4.3, c.47.1.1, & g.36.1.1) 2PU9.jpg|2PU9 - Distance Map 2PU9ca8a.jpg|2PU9 - Contact Map 1RJU_bio_r_500.jpg|1RJU (SCOPe Family g.46.1.1) 1RJU.jpg|1RJU - Distance Map 1RJUca8a.jpg|1RJU - Contact Map 1OC0_bio_r_500.jpg|1OC0 (SCOPe Families e.1.1.1 & g.64.1.1) 1OC0.jpg|1OC0 - Distance Map 1OC0ca8a.jpg|1OC0 - Contact Map 1WFE_asym_r_500.jpg|1WFE (SCOPe Family g.80.1.1) 1WFE-1of20.jpg|1WFE - Distance Map 1 1WFEca8a-1of20.jpg|1WFE - Contact Map 1 2JW6_asym_r_500.jpg|2JW6 (SCOPe Family g.85.1.1) 2JW6-1of10.jpg|2JW6 - Distance Map 1 2JW6ca8a-1of10.jpg|2JW6 - Contact Map 1 2P8Q_bio_r_500.jpg|2P8Q (SCOPe Family g.88.2.1) 2P8Q.jpg|2P8Q - Distance Map 2P8Qca8a.jpg|2P8Q - Contact Map Back to Top =SCOPe Class h - Coiled coil proteins= 1P9I_asym_r_500.jpg|1P9I (SCOPe Family h.1.10.1) 1P9I.jpg|1P9I - Distance Map 1P9Ica8a.jpg|1P9I - Contact Map 1QEY_asym_r_500.jpg|1QEY (SCOPe Family h.2.1.1) 1QEY-1of27.jpg|1QEY - Distance Map 1 1QEYca8a-1of27.jpg|1QEY - Contact Map 1 4M44_bio_r_500.jpg|4M44 (SCOPe Family h.3.1.1) 4M44.jpg|4M44 - Distance Map 4M44ca8a.jpg|4M44 - Contact Map 1VSG_bio_r_500.jpg|1VSG (SCOPe Family h.4.1.1) 1VSG.jpg|1VSG - Distance Map 1VSGca8a.jpg|1VSG - Contact Map 2VSG_bio_r_500.jpg|2VSG (SCOPe Family h.4.1.1) 2VSG.jpg|2VSG - Distance Map 2VSGca8a.jpg|2VSG - Contact Map 2NRJ_bio_r_500.jpg|2NRJ (SCOPe Family h.4.4.2) 2NRJ.jpg|2NRJ - Distance Map 2NRJca8a.jpg|2NRJ - Contact Map 1KMI_asym_r_500.jpg|1KMI (SCOPe Families c.23.1.1 & h.4.11.1) 1KMI.jpg|1KMI - Distance Map 1KMIca8a.jpg|1KMI - Contact Map 1AV1_bio_r_500.jpg|1AV1 (SCOPe Family h.5.1.1) 1AV1.jpg|1AV1 - Distance Map 1AV1ca8a.jpg|1AV1 - Contact Map 2OU1_asym_r_500.jpg|2OU1 (SCOPe Family h.6.1.1) 2OU1.jpg|2OU1 - Distance Map 2OU1ca8a.jpg|2OU1 - Contact Map 1XQ8_asym_r_500.jpg|1XQ8 (SCOPe Family h.7.1.1) 1XQ8.jpg|1XQ8 - Distance Map 1XQ8ca8a.jpg|1XQ8 - Contact Map Back to Top =SCOPe Class i - Low resolution protein structures= 2REC_bio_r_500.jpg|2REC (SCOPe Family i.2.1.1) 2REC.jpg|2REC - Distance Map 2RECca8a.jpg|2REC - Contact Map 1QO1_bio_r_500.jpg|1QO1 (SCOPe Family i.3.1.1) 1QO1.jpg|1QO1 - Distance Map 1QO1ca8a.jpg|1QO1 - Contact Map 2JXM_asym_r_500.jpg|2JXM (SCOPe Families b.6.1.1 & i.4.1.1) 2JXM-1of20.jpg|2JXM - Distance Map 1 2JXMca8a-1of20.jpg|2JXM - Contact Map 1 1VCR_asym_r_500.jpg|1VCR (SCOPe Family i.5.1.1) 1VCR.jpg|1VCR - Distance Map 1VCRca8a.jpg|1VCR - Contact Map 1M4X_asym_r_500.jpg|1M4X (SCOPe Family i.6.1.1) 1M4X.jpg|1M4X - Distance Map 1M4Xca8a.jpg|1M4X - Contact Map 1SJJ_bio_r_500.jpg|1SJJ (SCOPe Family i.15.1.1) 1SJJ.jpg|1SJJ - Distance Map 1SJJca8a.jpg|1SJJ - Contact Map 1K4R_asym_r_500.jpg|1K4R (SCOPe Family i.17.1.1) 1K4R.jpg|1K4R - Distance Map 1K4Rca8a.jpg|1K4R - Contact Map 1MHS_bio_r_500.jpg|1MHS (SCOPe Family i.18.1.1) 1MHS.jpg|1MHS - Distance Map 1MHSca8a.jpg|1MHS - Contact Map 1PDJ_bio_r_500.jpg|1PDJ (SCOPe Family i.19.1.1) 1PDJ.jpg|1PDJ - Distance Map 1PDJca8a.jpg|1PDJ - Contact Map 1PDL_bio_r_500.jpg|1PDL (SCOPe Family i.19.1.1) 1PDL.jpg|1PDL - Distance Map 1PDLca8a.jpg|1PDL - Contact Map 1Q5A_bio_r_500.jpg|1Q5A (SCOPe Family i.20.1.1) 1Q5A.jpg|1Q5A - Distance Map 1Q5Aca8a.jpg|1Q5A - Contact Map 1SUV_bio_r_500.jpg|1SUV (SCOPe Family i.21.1.1) 1SUV.jpg|1SUV - Distance Map 1SUVca8a.jpg|1SUV - Contact Map 3HQV_asym_r_500.jpg|3HQV (SCOPe Family i.25.1.1) 3HQV.jpg|3HQV - Distance Map 3HQVca8a.jpg|3HQV - Contact Map 4A10_bio_r_500.jpg|4A10 (SCOPe Family ?) 4A10.jpg|4A10 - Distance Map 4A10ca8a.jpg|4A10 - Contact Map Back to Top =SCOPe Class j - Peptides= 1TK2_bio_r_500.jpg|1TK2 (SCOPe Family j.1.1.1) 1TK2.jpg|1TK2 - Distance Map 1TK2ca8a.jpg|1TK2 - Contact Map 1JFW_asym_r_500.jpg|1JFW (SCOPe Family j.9.4.1) 1JFW-1of11.jpg|1JFW - Distance Map 1 1JFWca8a-1of11.jpg|1JFW - Contact Map 1 1TER_asym_r_500.jpg|1TER (SCOPe Family j.20.1.1) 1TER-1of21.jpg|1TER - Distance Map 1 1TERca8a-1of21.jpg|1TER - Contact Map 1 1EDN_asym_r_500.jpg|1EDN (SCOPe Family j.28.1.1) 1EDN.jpg|1EDN - Distance Map 1EDNca8a.jpg|1EDN - Contact Map 1SUT_asym_r_500.jpg|1SUT (SCOPe Family j.41.1.1) 1SUT-1of10.jpg|1SUT - Distance Map 1 1SUTca8a-1of10.jpg|1SUT - Contact Map 1 1LOI_asym_r_500.jpg|1LOI (SCOPe Family j.51.1.1) 1LOI-1of7.jpg|1LOI - Distance Map 1 1LOIca8a-1of7.jpg|1LOI - Contact Map 1 1DPQ_asym_r_500.jpg|1DPQ (SCOPe Family j.60.1.1) 1DPQ-1of11.jpg|1DPQ - Distance Map 1 1DPQca8a-1of11.jpg|1DPQ - Contact Map 1 1Q2F_asym_r_500.jpg|1Q2F (SCOPe Family j.69.1.1) 1Q2F-1of30.jpg|1Q2F - Distance Map 1 1Q2Fca8a-1of30.jpg|1Q2F - Contact Map 1 1EI0_asym_r_500.jpg|1EI0 (SCOPe Family j.77.1.1) 1EI0.jpg|1EI0 - Distance Map 1EI0ca8a.jpg|1EI0 - Contact Map 1OEI_asym_r_500.jpg|1OEI (SCOPe Family j.90.1.1) 1OEI-1of20.jpg|1OEI - Distance Map 1 1OEIca8a-1of20.jpg|1OEI - Contact Map 1 1LVQ_asym_r_500.jpg|1LVQ (SCOPe Family j.101.1.1) 1LVQ.jpg|1LVQ - Distance Map 1LVQca8a.jpg|1LVQ - Contact Map 1LVR_asym_r_500.jpg|1LVR (SCOPe Family j.101.1.1) 1LVR.jpg|1LVR - Distance Map 1LVRca8a.jpg|1LVR - Contact Map Back to Top =SCOPe Class k - Designed proteins= 1CIS_asym_r_500.jpg|1CIS (SCOPe Family k.1.1.1) 1CIS-1of15.jpg|1CIS - Distance Map 1 1CISca8a-1of15.jpg|1CIS - Contact Map 1 1LQ7_asym_r_500.jpg|1LQ7 (SCOPe Family k.9.1.1) 1LQ7-1of16.jpg|1LQ7 - Distance Map 1 1LQ7ca8a-1of16.jpg|1LQ7 - Contact Map 1 1VRZ_asym_r_500.jpg|1VRZ (SCOPe Family k.15.1.1) 1VRZ.jpg|1VRZ - Distance Map 1VRZca8a.jpg|1VRZ - Contact Map 1SOC_asym_r_500.jpg|1SOC (SCOPe Family k.20.1.1) 1SOC.jpg|1SOC - Distance Map 1SOCca8a.jpg|1SOC - Contact Map 2SOC_asym_r_500.jpg|2SOC (SCOPe Family k.20.1.1) 2SOC-2of2.jpg|2SOC - Distance Map 2 2SOCca8a-2of2.jpg|2SOC - Contact Map 2 1QUZ_asym_r_500.jpg|1QUZ (SCOPe Family k.23.1.1) 1QUZ-1of20.jpg|1QUZ - Distance Map 1 1QUZca8a-1of20.jpg|1QUZ - Contact Map 1 1LE0_asym_r_500.jpg|1LE0 (SCOPe Family k.29.1.1) 1LE0-1of20.jpg|1LE0 - Distance Map 1 1LE0ca8a-1of20.jpg|1LE0 - Contact Map 1 1LE1_asym_r_500.jpg|1LE1 (SCOPe Family k.29.1.1) 1LE1-1of20.jpg|1LE1 - Distance Map 1 1LE1ca8a-1of20.jpg|1LE1 - Contact Map 1 1LE3_asym_r_500.jpg|1LE3 (SCOPe Family k.29.1.1) 1LE3-1of20.jpg|1LE3 - Distance Map 1 1LE3ca8a-1of20.jpg|1LE3 - Contact Map 1 1N0A_asym_r_500.jpg|1N0A (SCOPe Family k.29.1.1) 1N0A-1of21.jpg|1N0A - Distance Map 1 1N0Aca8a-1of21.jpg|1N0A - Contact Map 1 1JBF_asym_r_500.jpg|1JBF (SCOPe Family k.30.1.1) 1JBF-1of20.jpg|1JBF - Distance Map 1 1JBFca8a-1of20.jpg|1JBF - Contact Map 1 1L2Y_asym_r_500.jpg|1L2Y (SCOPe Family k.32.1.1) 1L2Y-1of38.jpg|1L2Y - Distance Map 1 1L2Yca8a-1of38.jpg|1L2Y - Contact Map 1 1LIQ_asym_r_500.jpg|1LIQ (SCOPe Family k.34.1.1) 1LIQ-1of20.jpg|1LIQ - Distance Map 1 1LIQca8a-1of20.jpg|1LIQ - Contact Map 1 1JY4_asym_r_500.jpg|1JY4 (SCOPe Family k.35.1.1) 1JY4-1of10.jpg|1JY4 - Distance Map 1 1JY4ca8a-1of10.jpg|1JY4 - Contact Map 1 1JY6_asym_r_500.jpg|1JY6 (SCOPe Family k.35.1.1) 1JY6-1of19.jpg|1JY6 - Distance Map 1 1JY6ca8a-1of19.jpg|1JY6 - Contact Map 1 1K09_asym_r_500.jpg|1K09 (SCOPe Family k.35.1.1) 1K09-1of20.jpg|1K09 - Distance Map 1 1K09ca8a-1of20.jpg|1K09 - Contact Map 1 1N0R_bio_r_500.jpg|1N0R (SCOPe Family k.37.1.1) 1N0R.jpg|1N0R - Distance Map 1N0Rca8a.jpg|1N0R - Contact Map 1NA3_asym_r_500.jpg|1NA3 (SCOPe Family k.38.1.1) 1NA3.jpg|1NA3 - Distance Map 1NA3ca8a.jpg|1NA3 - Contact Map 1COI_asym_r_500.jpg|1COI (SCOPe Family k.40.1.1) 1COI.jpg|1COI - Distance Map 1COIca8a.jpg|1COI - Contact Map 1QYS_bio_r_500.jpg|1QYS (SCOPe Family k.41.1.1) 1QYS-distmap.jpg|1QYS - Distance Map 1QYSca8a.jpg|1QYS - Contact Map 1UW1_asym_r_500.jpg|1UW1 (SCOPe Family k.42.1.1) 1UW1.jpg|1UW1 - Distance Map 1UW1ca8a.jpg|1UW1 - Contact Map 2FCS_asym_r_500.jpg|2FCS (SCOPe Family k.45.1.1) 2FCS.jpg|2FCS - Distance Map 2FCSca8a.jpg|2FCS - Contact Map 2CW1_asym_r_500.jpg|2CW1 (SCOPe Family k.46.1.1) 2CW1-1of10.jpg|2CW1 - Distance Map 1 2CW1ca8a-1of10.jpg|2CW1 - Contact Map 1 Back to Top If all the images above were scrambled, could you use your pattern-recognition skills to pick which ones went together? See http://memorize.com/distance-and-contact-maps to find out! =References= (1) To make Distance or Contact Maps like above, see: Benjamin Rafferty; Zachary Carl Flohr; Ashlie Martini (2014), "Protein Contact Maps", http://nanohub.org/resources/contactmaps (http://dx.doi.org/10.4231/D35M62761). (2) For more details about any protein above, use its PDB ID (for example, 2QQ4) in the following: http://www.rcsb.org/pdb/explore/explore.do?structureId=2QQ4 http://scop.berkeley.edu/search/?ver=2.05&key=2QQ4 (3) For more details about any SCOPe family above, use its code (for example, d.224.1.0) in the following: http://scop.berkeley.edu/search/?ver=2.05&key=d.224.1.0 Category:Biochemistry